The Demons That Tempt Me
by ZivaDavid-LesNinja-FemmeLove
Summary: I am sitting in the chair, writhing in agony. A demon, a minor demon is pinning me there, fucking with my head. Abraxas, he says, I am Abraxas. Based off Jenny Schecter's "The Demons That Tempt Me" from The L Word. What happens when Ziva falls for her mentor Monique and begins to feel as though demons are possessing her, and temptation is making her do things she would never do?
1. Prologue

**The Demons That Tempt Me**

By: Sammy J. Richardson

Prologue

I am sitting in the chair, writhing in agony. A demon, a minor demon is pinning me there, fucking with my head. 'Abraxas', he says… 'I am Abraxas…the demon of lies and deceit.'

"So, what do you want to know about lies, my dear?"

I am not a liar. I try again to get up. This time I am flayed, splayed. I feel myself screaming.

"I'll tell you about lies. There are white lies and black lies and many shades of grey lies. But, some lies are justified, lies told out of… kindness, lies that preserve dignity, lies that spare pain. Everybody is a lie, dear."

I hear his words, yet somehow I do not understand the meaning behind any of them. I try to fight against his grasp, and although I have strength, for some reason Abraxas was much stronger.

"You can have what you want," he tells me.

With a few lies here and there I can have everything I desire and still keep up a façade. He, along with his words, was so tempting. What made matters that much worse was the fact that he was not alone.

Asmodeus, the demon of lust, lurks there in the corner, staring at me as I remain there, helpless. Yet again, I try to get out of both of their grips but every word they speak tantalizes me, keeps dragging me in. I look between them both, unsure of what to do or say. I am then pulled deeper and deeper into their combined spell. I do not know what it was they want with me. Why were they doing this to me? Of all the people they could be manipulating, what made them choose me? And then it hits me. It was because of her. It was because of the fact that I was falling in love with a woman, another woman.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

What was I to do? For so long now I have been denying it, and these demons have haunted me since that exact day. Would they miraculously vanish if I just admitted it to her, to the world? Or if I did as they wished, would they eventually leave me alone? Then there is always a third possibility. I do as they say, or I could admit my true emotions, and then they would still remain. All I wanted was to finally be at peace with myself, yet this could not be so for I am somewhat overtaken by this all.

When I awoke from that eye-opening, albeit horrendous, nightmare, I wondered what to make of it. Was I literally being possessed, or was it my subconscious trying to tell me something? I did not know and I practically prayed for it to be the latter. Within the utter darkness of my apartment, I stared up at the ceiling.

"You can have her, you know." Asmodeus taunts within my mind.

"And no one has to find out." Abraxas adds, his voice deep and alluring.

The demons, despite the fact that I was awake, were still messing with me. How were they doing this? I rub my hands against my face, not all too sure of what to make of this. Was I going insane?

"Ziva?" A voice speaks, derailing my train of thought.

It was familiar, soothing, that voice. Also, it was nearby. I turn my head to look at the doorway and I see her standing there, but it is only her shadow-like form , light surrounding her silhouette. I saw her lean up against the doorway slightly.

"Yes?" I finally speak, after several moments of nothing but silence between us.

"Are you alright?" She asked me back, concern lacing her tone. "I heard you groaning in your sleep."

"Yeah. I am fine." I lie.

I honestly did not know if that was really true anymore. Her name was Monique Lisson, and for the longest time, ever since I first met her, I felt a somewhat, shall I say, forbidden attraction to her. This was not supposed to be happening but it was, and there was not a thing I could to keep temptation at bay.

"Oh? I thought that you were having a nightmare." Monique replied, her brows furrowing.

She had an accent. If you ask me, that made her even more attractive and harder to resist.

"No. No, I was not." I assure falsely.

I sit up in my bed, the mattress creaking slightly. Monique still stood there, not moving from the spot in which she stood. Her form was so magnificent and so was she. My hair fell in wild curls around my face, left to run rampant after my hectic nightmare which wreaked havoc over my sleep. Running a hand through my hair, I looked at her longer, a comfortable silence passing between us. After what felt like an eternity, Monique took a few steps into the room. I watched her as she walked towards a standing lamp, and turned it on. The room was then illuminated by a gentle glow, not too harsh of a light. She looked over to me and smiled slightly, approaching me.

"Are you sure you are okay?" She asked me, crouching down in front of me.

I nod, my breath hitching within my throat as I feel her hands on my knees. My heart pounded inside my chest, as if it was begging to break out of its confinement that composed of my ribcage.

"Yes, I am sure." I choke out, nervousness coating my tone.

"Hmm…. It does not seem as though you're being very honest." Monique teased. "You are a terrible liar."

Inhaling sharply, my heart continued to pound, yet even more rapidly than before. It was as if it was going to explode.

"I am not lying." I insist, lying through my teeth as I speak.

"Sure you're not." She retorted slyly, getting even closer to me.

What was she doing? What was happening? A part of me wanted to know and then again a part of me did not. As she inched oh so closer to me, half of me wanted to react and the other half begged me to retreat. I was so beyond conflicted and I wanted it to all stop.

"So, care to tell me what's on your mind?"


End file.
